the last big brother
by GhostHornet
Summary: he lost her. he wanted to find her in the abyss. they want him. so they try to stop him.the big daddys just want big brother to be happy. and sisters to. only chaos can happen later.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep it's me. Miss me I hope you did. Okay the first chapter you're seeing through the eyes of a little sister named Skylar though most call her sissy. I do not own anything only a copy of the first game. Ready set GO!**

"Big sister do you see the angles. I do. I do." I sang only to see more bad angles trying to get Mr. Bubbles and something a little smaller but still big and look on the small, one who I think should be call protector, I see my sister named mama. "Do you boys need help." I heard star, big sister, say her response was from Mr. Bubbles "that would be help full no" he could not finish cause he fell asleep when a bad angle threw a can at him. After that protector got mad and made them all fall asleep with help from sister. Big sister was acting strange she kept looking at protector and her face was pink. I don't get it but it is hot in here so maybe that's why. "Thanks. And you need to watch her better" he said pointing at me. "oh mother. She was here?" star gasped in surprised while I was playing with mama.

I'm sad we had to leave mama and protector but I guess theirs nothing we can do I kissed all the angles now star's trying to put me to sleep but first she needs to get me first. "can't catch me" I yelled back adding a playful giggle at the end, when _it _happened you know those moments when suddenly the pretty world is horror filled and dark well this happened right when I came across mama and protector but something was wrong mama was asleep in a pile of rose petals and protector looked not mad not anything I can describe other than pure unadulterated rage, fury, and hate. Than it happened all I saw was a ruined beaten and ripped apart mama and even protector looked less good. Then I saw the "angles" they were mutated to say the least but that's not the worst of it when the fight finally finished the look of pain grief misery sadness and failure on his face torn my heart to shreds. I might not be to smart but I knew one thing right then. He will not be the same; he was now a daddy without a daughter, a protector without anything to protect. a life without anything to live for. That's when big sister got there, that's when he put away his drill for his shotgun loaded a explosive round in there. He then did something that surprised all of us. (more sisters ,big and small, and just about all of the big daddy's you can think of) he took off his helmet, and I must say his face alone caused most of the little sisters to scream in a new found crush way, big sisters try to get closer but the daddy's stopped them (in this there's a ancient thing where if a daddy or brother wants to kill them self the others will gather and try to stop interference, they all will do it at one time or another, die I mean) I was scared we all were our new found crush was going to die, and what's scarier I knew they all saw what I saw.

"I come to join you my beautiful mama, here I, Lucas Gavin Hicks, the last big brother have lost my little sister to _them_ and I now go to find her in the great beyond. I will now take my life and what remains of my kind. Now fathers sisters big and small you have been great to me and I wish to return the favor now I will bestow upon you the knowledge of my kind the knowledge of eternal life unless you fall in combat the knowledge of the strength of numbers (image your own thing with them getting what he gave them) and I must now must leave all of you." He then put the fully upgraded shotgun at point blank range on his temple. Time seemed to slow as he squeezed the trigger it was also the time the big daddies and deiced to let us go seeing we will not reach him in time to save him.

**I know I suck thank you all for reading and if you want to know if he dies you're an idiotic person really well I got to go found rapture and it's a wreak but I heard something from my captors about becoming a bouncer. Possibly an elite to. SCORE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now we are star. I don't own anything. Sorry can't talk much longer voice thing is taking time **

the minute they moved out of the way I teleported over with a few others but we were a fraction of a second late we could not stop him or the bullet we could only change were it went. Now his legs are nearly blown off. Great his genitals must hurt and that's going to put a hold on all of our plans, well big sisters any way (smirk), ah oh he is fighting back, carp he just hit about three big sister out of his way, dear god now I know where he's heading straight into a pack of brute splicers. Man he's going to get ripped to shreds

_Time skip _

"Okay there down but I think it's going to take a long time to get him to not freak out. Any ideas of how to get him to calm down?" I asked all my sisters "why don't we just put him to sleep then take him to camp, then we can worry about how to calm him down." One little one suggested "not a bad idea but who's going to fight him?" as soon as I said that I knew I was getting starred at by hundreds of eyes so I did what they asked, I fought him. They minute I got in there I regretted it. He had instantly put a harpoon in my cage (stop laughing it's not perverted though a girl can wish right) and guess what it freak'in exploded, then boom you know how big this period is . that was they distance between me and his drill, then we were up against the wall, I used the awkward position we were in to my advantage I forgot what I said but my butt was near his groin I remember that, and I'm sure I felt a bulge, after that he was confused as can be so that's when I stuck him.

_[/p.o.v switch/] demon king (big brothers nickname, and this surprised me to)_

Mental and emotional pain, a speech, a name but who's? More pain, a fight, more pain. **WHAT DOES IT MEAN!** Okay calm down, first questions, who am I, where am I, what does that all have to do with me.(okay he only remembers before he meet the Rosie which is where he got mama) wait where's that Rosie and the little sister? Wait I her voice's "girls were going to have to . . . put him down. I'm sorry." After that I didn't want to know more I have to get out. These restraints are too weak to hold for a long time so simple pull. They can't hold me hahaha stupid men now let's see . . . one drill full of fuel even better, all of my plasmids, 10 eve hypos, 100 ADAM, I'm ready to go now let's find a door or weak wall.

I found they door just what's on the other side was every teen males dream a steam room full of big sister with their armor, yep, they saw me and even tried to pull me in. I'm just not that kinds of guy I mean id at last take them to diner first. Okay now I can answers both questions on my run through the wall I saw the lady who made little sisters, so I'm at her place with about a 1000 big sisters that WANT me, and when I fell in to Neptune's bounty I saw a name on my glove _DEMON KING_ it read I don't know who that is so now it's me. Yay I'm a demon

Okay just getting up toke an hour so it's not going to be long before they realize I'm gone have to get going now. After a hour I met my first splicer and I think he smelled my ADAM.

He came at me with a wrench. I know pathetic right? I stuck him with my drill and revved it greeted my ears with the sound lungs and guts being punctured and ripped apart ribs and spinal pieces being ripped from their place and destroyed in the wake of my drill.

I must say it felt good to kill him. It felt good to kill. I want to kill more.

**And I'll leave you on that note. Splicing hurts soo much **


End file.
